Long Live the King
by The-Music-Loving-Anime-tard
Summary: Edgar, a "royal pet" to King Ryan, has been released. And King Ryan will not be letting this go easily. (Achievement Hunter Fanfiction)


**Yes. The "Anime-tard" enjoys Achievement Hunter. This is a one-shot about Ryan the Mad King, and was typed up as a birthday gift for Ayukazi with Kitty. But anyways, happy birthday to Ayukazi with Kitty, and I say enjoy to you people just looking for AH fanfiction.**

**AND PLEASE NOTE: If you've read this on Tumblr, that's because this is the same person.**

* * *

Ryan felt his heart drop. Someone had discovered his secret room. This secret room had held his most prized _possession_.

Edgar. A cow that he decided would be a royal pet after it had somehow wandered into his kingdom. His loyal subjects all showed concern that a cow broke in, but Ryan simply said he'd take care of it himself. He took it into that back room he used for his most prized items, and kept the cow in the hidden trap beneath the floor covered by a rug. If someone were to lift or move the rug, they'd see glass for the floor, and underneath that glass was a hole holding the cow that had wandered into the kingdom. Only his five most loyal followers knew of this room.

And now that very secret room was destroyed. The now uncovered door had the scratches and gashes of a sword. The rug that covered the hole was on the other side of the room in two pieces. Broken glass shards littered the floor. And of course, Edgar was nowhere in sight.

At first, Ryan felt rage knowing one of his loyal subjects did this. But then, something in the king...snapped.

The rage vanished, and he let out a twisted laugh as he formed a plan within his thoughts.

There would _always _be an Edgar.

XxX

"I have called you five for some help, as I need assistance cleaning a small _mess _in my private room." Ryan said, looking over the five men before him.

The first was Geoff. Ryan's best soldier, and captain of the guards that protect his very kingdom. Beside him was Jack. He was in charge of any construction or repairs needed, and always got his job done with precision. And if a situation called for it, he was a skilled fighter with decent strength. Third in line was Gavin, the kingdom's greatest assassin. His personality made everyone assume he's a jester or something of less importance, but the fact he wore the pelt of a Creeper, one of the land's most feared creatures, showed he was better than anyone knew. And the last two were Ray and Michael, both of the king's personal gaurds. Michael was always on the offensive (other than harsh language, that is) and attacked anyone or anything that threatened the king. He's one of the best swordsmen there is, and proves his strength by wearing the skin of a bear that he retrieved himself. And Ray was the defensive one. Simply doing his job by standing at the king's side, keeping him protected. Though, off-duty, Ray was but a gardener, having a passion for roses.

Ryan let a small smirk appear as he studied his men, trying to find any nervousness. But they all kept straight faces."If you'd follow me, you'll see the damage done." He ordered, leading his subjects to his private sanctum. They all seemed shocked at the state of the room. Ryan, however, still had that smirk from before as he studied their faces, trying to find fake emotions. So far, nothing. Ryan sighed.

"Some damage was done, but no matter. Neither I nor _Edgar_...was harmed."

That was the moment he caught him. Michael's expression turned terrified as he fixated his gaze on the trap in the floor.

There was new glass there, as if nothing had happened to it. And within it was a sleeping cow.

"My Lord, why did you bring us in here requesting for help with the damages? Why not the maids, or Jack, considering he's in charge of repairs." Geoff said. Ryan chuckled, facing the five. With a twisted grin, he said, "No reason in particular. I just wanted to find out who was guilty of the crime."

And that sealed Michael's fate. Even though he attempted to keep a stoic expression, that split second of fear was enough for Ryan.

"Geoff, Ray, give Michael a nice little escort to the dungeons. Take any and all weapons, and strip him of his armor. Give him time to think about what he's done before I decide his punishment." The king ordered. The group stared at Michael in shock, said man now letting himself get scared as he stared at his king. Ray and Geoff gave each other a glance before stepping over to Michael, who flinched away."Geoff, Ray, don't do this." He said, voice trembling. The two obeyed the king's order, grabbing Michael's arms and proceeding to drag him away.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS! THE KING IS MAD! HE'S FUCKING INSANE! DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY WITH THAT!"

Michael's cries and screams echoed in the halls before they were too deep in the kingdom's bowels to be heard. Jack and Gavin were left with King Ryan, staring, but trying to hide any hint of fear. Ryan, however, grinned almost sadistically."Now. Gavin, Jack, would you two like to assist me in repairing my sanctum?" He asked casually. Jack immediately nodded. It took Gavin a few seconds to process what was happening before he also agreed.

They were still his loyal subjects, and still had to obey his wishes.

Below the kingdom, in the depths of the jail cells where followers who betrayed their king was kept, Michael was shoved in a cell. He was stripped of his weapons and armor, forced to wear peasants' rags. Geoff quickly left the cells, not wanting to be a part of this, but Ray lingered. Michael looked up at him with angered eyes."Ray, Ryan is losing his damn mind. You have to do something. He was obsessed with that cow for the longest time, and it was _sick_. He's sick enough to force the cow back in that whole even after it was released. You have to do something, Ray, fucking _anything_." He pleaded. Ray showed no emotion as he turned and left, trying to ignore Michael's screams of anger.

But deep down, Ray knew what Michael was saying was true. And he knew he had to do something.

XxX

"How did you manage to locate Edgar after he was released, My Lord?"

Ray had quickly returned to the king's throne room, where Ryan sat peacefully. Said king smiled at Ray, making him shiver."I didn't. Edgar was long gone. I simply lured a new cow in." He explained. Ray's eyes widened."Where did it...come from?"

"From the village's livestock, of course." Ryan's reason and frighteningly calm demeanor about it shocked Ray."B-But...My Lord, Achievement Village needs _all _their livestock for-"

"One missing cow won't do any harm." Ryan hissed, although somehow still smiling. Ray didn't press further about how much harm it actually _could _cause. Instead, something else came to mind."May I ask a question?" Ray asked, unsure. Ryan nodded."You may."

"If that isn't the _actual _Edgar, the original cow that you kept...why do you call it Edgar as if it is?" Ray waited, expecting a _semi_-normal answer. Instead, Ryan started to chuckle. That chuckle grew louder until it was a loud, daunting laugh that made Ray flinch back. Ryan then gave Ray a sinister look."You don't understand, do you? You see, Edgar is the one _in the hole_." The tone in his voice made him sound like a whole other person. This wasn't King Ryan. This was someone else. Someone who had went mad.

When Ryan stood, Ray stiffened. He leisurely walked past his gaurd, only stopping to turn to Ray when he didn't move."You are free to leave, Ray. I'm only going to give Michael his punishment." Ryan said calmly. He didn't give Ray a chance to respond before he left the room. Ray let out a shaky breath. His suspicions and Michael's claims were correct.

Ryan had become a mad king.

XxX

Michael coughed, spitting out some blood. He had bit the inside of his cheek and it won't stop bleeding. His head was throbbing, and the fresh cuts on his arms stung. He scowled at the floor. All of this over some stupid fucking cow. He had been Ryan's loyal warrior, never disobeying or doing anything wrong. In fact, he released the cow in attempt of helping Ryan's mental health. He had too much of an attatchment to the cow, and it seemed almost unhealthy. But Ryan, in his already bad state, just went insane.

Michael hated him. He hated Ryan, he hated Geoff, he hated _everyone_.

Michael didn't look up when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Maybe Ryan actually wasn't done with his punishment, maybe he decided Michael needed some more bruises. The footsteps grew closer until the person stopped in front of Michael's cell. He still glared at the floor, refusing to look up. Whoever it was, he probably hated them too.

"Michael."

That was Ray's voice. But it didn't matter. He still didn't look up. He heard Ray sigh."Michael, you were right. Ryan is going insane. And I'm going to do something about it." That caught his attention. He watched as Ray lifted up loose floor tiles, pulling out Michael's sword."I'll put an end to this. And get you out of there." Michael stared a few seconds before giving a small nod. Ray then turned and left the room in silence, Michael silently thanking him.

Ray had to be quick. He stealthily moved through the halls, though not as good or quick as Gavin, but still well enough to be unseen as he slipped into Ryan's throne room.

Said king sat in his throne, cackling to himself about something unknown to Ray. His laughter died down when he noticed Ray. He kept a twisted smile as he spoke."Good evening, Ray. Any reason you're here?" He asked. Ray glared, pointing the sword at Ryan."You need to stop, Ryan. You're getting out of hand." He said. Ryan stared at the man before him.

And started to laugh."You expect me to back down that easily? Please. But it's such a shame I have to do this, Ray. You were one of my favorites."

Ray nearly missed it. Ryan pulled out a sword and launched himself at Ray so quick that he nearly lost his head. But he moved just in time, Ryan's sword clashing with his own before it managed to slice his neck. Ray had to smirk."I knew this wouldn't be that easy." He said. Ryan didn't respond. His expression had turned cold, emotionless. Ryan pulled back, going to shove the sword into Ray's hip. Ray twisted and dodged the blade, jerking his own sword towards Ryan's wrist, who turned and blocked it. Ryan was deffinately not going down without a fight.

The two fought for quite some time, blades scratched, skin unmarked and both running out of breath.

But Ray was younger, and had more energy than Ryan.

Ryan was running out of breath, and the second he stopped attacking Ray, Ray took his chance. He slammed his sword onto the back of Ryan's hand, leaving a deep gash, and causing Ryan to immediately drop his sword. Ray then forced Ryan to the ground, pointing the sword to his throat.

"You lose."

Ryan stared angrily up at Ray. But despite his rage, he laughed at Ray."You think I'm done?! _GEOFF! GAVIN! JACK!_" Ray didn't move an inch when the three men eventually ran in. Ryan laughed even more at their shocked expressions."Dispose of this _filth _at once!" He demanded. Ray shut his eyes, though not moving his sword.

Jack, Gavin and Geoff didn't move.

Ryan glared at them."Are you deaf?! I said get him off me!" He demanded. The three still did nothing. Ray opened his eyes and smirked down at the now trembling man. Ryan was falling apart as he realized they were no longer loyal to him. He turned his attention to Ray."Sorry, _My Lord_, but you're being dethroned."

Ryan kicked, screamed, spat and twisted like a small child as Jack and Geoff dragged him away. Gavin smiled over at Ray."That was top, Ray. You managed to do what we couldn't." He said. Ray nodded, panting slightly from his fight with Ryan. He glanced at Gavin when he started to walk over to the now empty throne. He picked up the crown that lay beside it, bringing it over to Ray."I think this belongs to _you _now." Ray didn't know what to say. He took the crown into his hands and stared down at it, then looking back at the smirking Gavin.

XxX

"Once a loyal warrior to the mad king, Ryan, I, Mogar the Fierce, hereby claim that Ray be our new king!"

The cheers of the hundreds of people in Achievement Village filled Ray's ears. The warrior behind him placed the crown on his head. Ray stood up, smiling down at the people."I promise to be a king worthwhile. If I am to ever go back on my own words and betray anyone, I give my spot as king to Mogar. But until then, I swear to take care of Achievement Village well." He announced. They all cheered loudly, Geoff stepping to Ray's side and holding up a sword.

"All hail King Ray!"


End file.
